Wolf love is the light out of the darkness
by wolf200
Summary: So this is a story, that is set a couple of months after series 2. Maddy comes back - but it may not be for the right reasons, and the pack have to willingly fight the constant dilemmas or risk of loosing everything. Maddian included. Not good at summary's sorry! (rated T cause I want to be safe)
1. chapter 1

_A/N: So this is set, two months after series 2 - hope you enjoy..._

_To be wild or to not be wild:That is the question._

The owl flutter their powerful wings in the luminous moonlight that blinds anyone if you look at the moon. Rhydian, Tom and Shannon walk out of Shannon's house feeling a chill down their backs; all clutching tent equipment and food. All but Shannon - as she clasps the most precious thing of all - their hope for Maddy coming home.

A mile or so later, the three beings set up camp in the less clustered part of the woods as the galling wind roars in fury. Once they set up, eagerly they get in. Although, a two man tent isn't the best when there is three of them...

"Ow, Shan if you move your leg then - arg Tom your arm is in my face!" Grouses Rhydian.

"Well Rhydian if you move your head the other way then I will be able to move mate!" Tom replies.

Shannon rolls her eyes, beginning to get comfy as they boy wrestle over their space. Shannon loudly coughs, making Rhydian and Tom divert their attention to the geek. Shannon places the large piece of worn out crippled paper, covered with scribbles on ingenious notes and hopefully a plan.

"Right, can we get started?" Shannon says with a sharp attitude. Murmurs of yeses echo the tent.

"Good, now we need to get Whitewood out of Stonybridge, correct?"

"Shan how did you tell your parents about coming out in the woods, with only one tent and you know two boys?" Rhydian questions, smirking a bit.

"Well, you know - I mentioned beast watching, and seeing as Mum had to help my other four little brothers and sisters - especially Danny, she said yes!" Rhydian nods grinning, as Tom starts to laugh.

"Good one Rhydian!" Cheers Tom, and they high five awkwardly.

"Right, now can we focus on Maddy please!" Shouts Shannon, failing to stop a smile.

"Yeah sure Shan, unless it's too crowded!" Badgers Tom, making the boys bursts into laughter but the cackles of joy soon die down.

"Good - now we have got that sorted, Whitewood needs to leave some how so I thought we use the dark moon as our advantage." Shannon states, looking pleased.

"Ah right Shan I get it!" Tom exclaims. Rhydian zones out of the conversation smelling a strong stench of wolfblood -wild wolfbloods.

"You do Tom?" Shannon raises her eye brows.

"Nah not at all!" Tom blurts, heaving . Shannon laughs again as Tom pulls some idiotic faces.

"Very funny you idiot!" Shannon exclaims.

"Get out of the tent." Rhydian mutters, his heart racing as more wild wolfbloods come towards them but the humans don't seem to notice.

"Shan, Tom get out of the tent." Says Rhydian, but this time a little louder - feeling the wolf pulse through his veins. Shannon and Tom discontinue laughing and gulp, feeling fear hammer at their head.

"Why Rhydian?" Tom says, his voice trembling.

"BECAUSE! JUST GET OUT OF THE TENT!" Rhydian shouts.

Rapidly they start moving, though all of them struggle to actually get out of the tent. Rhydian curses and black veins craw down his body, using his wolfy powers, her rips the tend at the front, making a bigger hole. Everyone crawls out hurriedly and stand, hot dew trickling down their clammy forehead. Eight wild wolfbloods maliciously circle Rhydian and the humans, all of them laughing bitterly. Rhydian's eyes morph into a blustering yellow, as a tall bulk wolfblood comes out of the shadows and is revealed by the startling moonlight.

"Well, well, well - why isn't it Rhydian Morris and the humans - we have heard a lot about you." The mans booming voice pounds Rhydians head.

"How do you know about us, what do you want? Who are you!" Demands Rhydian.

"What a lot of questions for such a worthless tame heh? Well, I am Aled, a Alpha male. My son Alun caused trouble in my old territory, just like you did Rhydian."

"You mean he went into the human world?" Rhydian splutters.

"Yes he did! My old pack were furious - well half of the pack, they wanted him dead, so we joined Jana's pack - the ten of us. Now we want revenge." Aled states, his lurid eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Why - we have never met you before, who do you want revenge for?" Tom cries.

"Rhydian's, Alpha -Maddy. She has destroyed my son's future! I heard, from the rest of the pack, about all of you - and to break Maddy's heart is the only way to do so, kill Miss Smith, then I will break sons heart." Aled sneers.

"You can't just kill us!" Screams Shannon.

"Er yes I can, boys. Kill them!" Aled commands.

Quickly the wild wolfbloods transform into their sleek wolves, and so does Rhydian. Rhydian snarls at them, knowing it will be too easy for them to kill two humans and only one wolfblood. But, suddenly another wolfblood leaps out of a slender tall tree, landing perfectly. The wolfblood marches up to Aled, and the Alpha male beckons his men to stop the assault. Everyone changes back into their human form, the adrenaline gushing through their head. Rhydian sniffs the pungent air, only to get a mighty shock. The hooded figure, removes it's shabby hood that Shannon reconises too well.

"Hey! That's my mum, grey old jumper!" Shannon bellows (the one Maddy was wearing in wolfsbane). The figure turns around, to be greeted by astonished faces.

"Maddy." Rhydian whispers. Though Maddy stares at them coldly.

"Aled, don't kill them." Maddy orders, Aled growls slightly. Rhydian grins, his heart fluttering in delight.

"Because they mean nothing to me - what's the point of that? Killing a tame, and tow stupid humans?" Maddy rhetorically questions. Rhydian's heart shatters in two.

"But we are your friends Mads, Rhydian's your Alpha." Shannon argues, betrayal written all over her face. Maddy laughs dryly.

"You were, but you left us. You forgot about us, even Rhydian! Not once did he come back - we are only a few hours away on foot. Nah, you lot are nothing to me now - I hate you all." Maddy spits. Rhydian looks away, hiding the tears.

"So, you wouldn't care if we killed your own pack then Maddy?" Aled asks.

"You can if you want, but I wouldn't because their blood is full of shame and disgust, and as we are wild wolfbloods - we don't kill people, I mean things without a reason. Beside they are out of me life." Maddy responds, shrugging.

Aled roars with fury and rips Maddy's arm (left to be precise), drawing thick, red blood - lots of it. Maddy winces but doesn't retaliate. Rhydian's face twists with hurt and anger, but he doesn't want Maddy in pain...

"Shut up! You are not worthy to be wild, you are just tame as well! My son doesn't deserve you, but he won't listen to me. I won't kill them, but if you set foot on Jana's territory ever again - then you are dead. Also your parents will be fine too - but try and save then or if they try to escape, you can say goodbye to them as well. I will tell my son you don't want him shall I?" Aled threatens.

"Come on everyone, lets get out of here!" Aled shouts, and they all (wild wolfbloods) cheer in glory pushing past Maddy as they bolt it to their territory - Jana's territory. Maddy yelp in pain, as more blood drips down her arm. Rhydian, Shannon and Tom sigh in relief but don't move, uncertain to what to do. Maddy looks at them all and her lips curl into a grin.

"So,did you lot miss me or what?" Maddy chirps, as the tent blows away, down a colossal hill.


	2. Chapter 2

If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge? _(The Merchant of Venice)_

Rhydian's face lights up into a grin, although he has no idea what just happened. Rhydian races up to Maddy and envelopes her in a bear hug. Maddy winces in pain, but manages to hug Rhydian back, smelling his sensational scent and feeling his warmth and love. Rhydian closes his eyes, thinking it is a wonderful dream - to be with his Alpha again, to feel her heart beating and knowing she is OK. Kind of. Rhydian releases the grip rapidly, making Maddy stumble. Rhydian supports Maddy as more blood oozes out.

"Sorry Mads." Rhydian apologizes, Maddy smiles slightly, and kisses Rhydian on the lips gently, as Shannon and Tom rushes up to the wolfbloods. With worried looks on their weary faces.

"Right Maddy, we will need to get you to an hospital but seeing as you are a wolfblood..." Shannon says, clueless to the situation...

"My house! Mum is doing her shift, she won't be back until late at night, like early hours late!" Tom exclaims.

"Brilliant! But me arm isn't that bad." Mutters Maddy modestly.

"Er Maddy yes it is. Now come on!" Urges Rhydian. Everyone joyfully sighs, as they quickly trudge towards Tom's house.

Ten minutes later, Shannon sets Maddy down by Tom's decrepit table as she carefully removes Maddy's (or Shannon's Mum's) coat. Rhydian grabs a chair and sits beside Maddy, slotting his hand into Maddy's. Slowly, Shannon inspect the wound before applying the antibacterial wipes.

"So Maddy, how did you get my Mum's coat" Shannon asks smiling.

"Well, it was when me and Jana went off hunting, we sort of went into Stonybridge, and it was snowing. Jana already had a coat, and she is used to the cold by now - where as I, well even though wolfbloods can survive being frozen to death, I wanted a coat. Your house was the nearest, and after the incident of taking aconite, A.K.A wolfsbane - I thought I would take me chances." Maddy replies, feeling truly content.

"But there was so many possibilities of you being caught." Rhydian mutters.

"Ah but Rhydian, I'm a wolfblood." Maddy remarks. Rhydian beams, shaking his head.

"True. Very true indeed, so anyone hungry?" Tom interjects, feeling quite famished.

"Yeah, I could eat meat right now, lots of it. I need cooked meat,, not having the Smiths hog roast for months has made me have terrible cravings!" Rhydian declares.

"Join the club." Everyone else replies.

Shannon kicks Tom in the leg, indicating for him to leave. Rhydian squeezes Maddy's hand and follows Tom eagerly - wanting food. Fast.

"So Maddy - what happened?" Shannon asks, still attending to Maddy's arm.

"Well Shan, I don't really know. All I know is that someone told Aled, the wild wolfblood about us, after I refuse to become his son's Alpha. Then He charged off with his old pack, we used eolas and he was coming into Stonybridge."

"Oh dear, you know Rhydian isn't going to like that."

"You think! Look Shan, I think your idea is brilliant about the dark moon - we can fool Whitewood, if I go and give myself up in front of a large crowd, Mam gave me contacts on a wolfblood doctor too." Maddy Smirks, as Shannon bandages Maddy's arm, looking bewildered.

"How did you even know about my plan?" Shannon cries.

"Well, I did use eolas on you lot whilst in the wild. Your lost are still my pack, your'e still my friend."

"You too Mads, the boys haven't been able to cope without you, they have become even mental!" Shannon mocks, finishing Maddy's impaired arm.

"Speaking of boys - how are you and Harry?" Maddy grins, curiosity kicking in.

"Well, we are great at the moment - we have written another song together!" Shannon squeals, and Maddy laughs haughtily - glad she has her best friend back.

"That's amazing Shan!"

"I know, I though I would never find someone - but I have, he is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Anyway - how was the wild?" Shannon diverts the question, as she notices Maddy's troubled mind.

"Yeah it was interesting - no cooked food, no beds, no fresh clothes, but I did get to run free and be me without looking over me shoulder. me and Jana have got closer. She has been really good to us - but don't tell anyone, she says she has found her Alpha." Maddy whispers the last part.

"Who is it?" Before Maddy can reply, Tom strides in happily. Maddy and Shannon, manage to act normal in front of Tom.

"Right, we have an menu - chicken, chicken but with the skin on, chicken but roasted or chicken - fried!" Tom exclaims.

"Er I'll have it all, same with Shannon." Maddy confirms. Tom nods his head before leaving the room. Shannon looks at Maddy - until realizing who it is.

"Is it? Is it really Tom!" Shannon murmurs, failing to conceal a laugh.

"Yep, Jana just talks to everyone about him, and I think it has made every wild wolfblood in the pack, see a more irritating side to humans. Shannon - can I ask you something?" Maddy inquires.

"Yeah sure Mads, what's up." Accuses Shannon, knowing her best friend too well. Maddy looks at Shannon, sadness filling her expression and she looks down, her tangled hair drooping over her face.

"Shan, how was Rhydian when I left for the wild?" Maddy looks into Shannon's empty eyes, the moon piercing her skin. Three minutes later, Shannon doesn't say a word, her head ringing after the experiences.

"Maddy -" But Shannon doesn't finish her sentence, as there is a booming knock on the door. Rhydian and Maddy sniff the bitter air - wild wolfblood. Maddy gets up, as Rhydian rushes out of the kitchen, black veins scattered all over his body.

"Shan, Tom - get into the kitchen. NOW!" Orders Rhydian, his voice more authoritative than usual. Maddy rolls her eyes, as the humans hurriedly leave, looking petrified.

"Rhydian, you don't need to do this." Maddy states. Rhydian looks at her in shock.

"I can't believe you would say that Mads, you are the Alpha and you would want us to die!" Assumes Rhydian, his eyes turning into a lurid yellow.

"No - I would not want that ever Rhydian!" Maddy shoots.

"Good Maddy, glad we are on the same page, now get back, if it is a wild wolfblood." Rhydian snarls.

Rhydian shivers, as a threatening sensation crawls down his spinal cord. Rhydian shuffles towards the door, as silent as a withered mouth. Maddy groans and marches to the door. Maddy looks at Rhydian as she thrusts the door open to reveal Jana! Jana rushes in, looking astonished as Rhydian is wolfing out. Rhydian smiles slightly and calms down as Maddy just laughs at him, Jana just standing there looking amused.

"Jana, what are you doing here?" Rhydian utters. As Maddy still continues to laugh.

"Well - why is Maddy laughing at you Rhydian?" Jana asks naively.

"I have no idea, no idea at all." Rhydian grits his teeth together.

Shannon and Tom creep out of the kitchen, not sure whether to come out, until they notice Jana and a hysterical Maddy who is covering her face. Tom and Shannon race up to Jana and they hug warming, glad to have their best friend back into Stonybridge. They release there grip, and Maddy begins to enter reality again.

"Jana, what are you doing here?" Tom whoops. Jana's cheerful expression drops 500ft.

"Well they are coming - Aled is coming for us, into the human world again. The pack kicked me out, and want to kill us, they are near Stonybridge, and I think are circling the village right now. We're trapped." Jana's voice trembles as the room goes silent.


	3. Chapter 3

_Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't."_

"We can't be Jana, we can't be trapped." Maddy mutters, her forehead creasing.

"Well we are Maddy!" Jana snaps. The room remains silent as fear creeps into the room.

"So what are we going to do Mads?" Tom asks gruffly.

"I know! We can defend ourselves, block the doors, barricade ourselves in!" Shannon exclaims.

"Er Shannon,look you or Tom won't be part of this, you are humans and they are wild wolfbloods." Maddy replies slowly looking sternly at the humans.

"Yeah Maddy's right, you may be part of the pack, but we won't let you die." Rhydian adds. Tom and Shannon looks down, hurting from within.

"Fine, you're the Alpha!" Tom responds, rubbing his face, fatigued. Maddy smiles at Shannon and Tom, feeling relieved two people won't get hurt.

"Yeah leave us out why don't you." Shannon sighs, walking back into the kitchen, followed by Tom.

"Shan! Tom! We didn't -" Maddy says.

"We know what exactly what you meant -we are just humans." Shannon butts in. Rhydian puts a comforting hand on Maddy's shoulder, as the guilt sticks to Maddy.

"You did the right thing Mads, you care about them, like I do." Rhydian whispers.

"Yeah but they aren't cubs Rhydian." Maddy sighs, walking off, leaving Rhydian to ponder Maddy's words.

(Two hours later):

Rhydian finishes nailing the bulk back door with long planks, from Tom's shed. After doing all the windows and doors, the main door was the biggest challenge The male Alpha heaves, wiping the hot beads of sweat on his brow off quickly. The rest of the pack stand beside Rhydian, analyzing Rhydian's work critically.

"Hmm, that plank looks at bit wonky." Maddy exclaims nodding her head towards the biggest door.

"Yeah it could do with some furnishing too." Tom whistles. Rhydian frowns, looking at the mistakes intently.

"I think it should all be taken off and Rhydian has to do it again." Shannon mutters.

"Ha ha, very funny." Rhydian sarcastically replies, gaining sniggers from around the room.

"No it's great Rhydian, well done." Maddy mutters, Rhydian wraps his arms around Maddy's shoulders lovingly.

"Thanks Mads." Rhydian replies smiling.

"Right come on, we all need some sleep!" Jana cries, crumpling to the floor.

"Jana, Jana, Jana -this ain't the wild. There are things to can sleep on." Tom informs speaking to the feral wolfblood like an child.

"I'm not a stupid cub Tom! I like sleeping on the floor, I am naturally wild." Jana yawns. Maddy laughs, laying near Jana drowsily.

"Me too." Maddy mutters. Rhydian shakes his head, as the atmosphere become tranquil.

Until it is shattered seconds later.

Instead, the desperate howls of anger fills Tom's rustic house.

Maddy and Jana leap up, adrenaline pumping through their veins. As a heavy thump hits the door, the pungent smell of wild wolfbloods fills the tamish (new word!) wolfbloods noses.

"Shannon, Tom - hide." Maddy commands, the humans scuttle off, as the three wolfbloods feel the wolf take over.

"How long is the door meant to last for?" Jana growls.

"Er, a few minutes, maybe.." Rhydian replies.

"A FEW MINUTES!" Maddy roars. "Oh great, we are so not going to get eaten by a load of starving angry wolfbloods." Maddy sarcastically adds.

"Maddy - I smell -human?" Rhydian mutters as the door breaks open.

Revealing Aled and his cronies, blood dripping on their hands after punch the door down. Heavy pants echo around the room, as the wild wolfbloods amble towards the three tamed wolfbloods in an 'orderly' manner.

"Aled, get out of our territory -we're warning you!" Rhydian growls.

"Yeah, you idiot!" Jana adds.

"Jana, why did you join their side? We could of been united! Two packs together, now you leave the wild to be with these tames." Aled spits.

"Oh thanks a bunch!" Maddy ironically mocks, flapping her hands in the air angrily.

"Oh shut up Maddy, you could of lived a better life -with Alun. We could of been family." Aled roars. Maddy gulps hard, frowning.

"I have a pack. I belong here -not in the wild, never there. Especially where you are." Maddy grouses.

"That's it - I am going to rip you to shreds, feed on your guts and turn you inside out so I can make a coat! The I will wear it, and come for every one who is dumb enough to care about you -and MY pack will wear coats from your humans, and your Alpha, and there is nothing you can do about it." Aled threatens, Maddy growls and charges at Aled, transforming into her wolf self. Aled wolf's out too, both of them smashing into each other.

"MADDY!" Rhydian sheepishly howls, before morphing into his wolf, deeply vexed.

The rest of the pack stand their, waiting for the next commands, as Aled rips Maddy to shreds, Rhydian bites Aled's leg, and he yelps in pain,pushing Rhydian off his scarred back. Jana turns off her wolf, as a familiar scent hits her. The door creaks open, nearly falling off it's eroded hinges, to reveal Liam, who currently is horrified. The three wolves stop what they are doing, as the wild pack retreats, crawling to the pack leader. Maddy, Rhydian and Aled rein in their wolf and changed back into human form,blood dripping from their bodies. -panting heavily. Aled goes ghostly pale, as Liam steps closer.

"I heard howling, then I saw Maddy - what are you?" Liam demands.

"Wolfbloods."Jana states.

"Humans." The wild pack mutter fearfully, as Shannon and Tom stand next to Liam courageously.

"See - we warned you." Maddy whistles.

"Yeah, and this device has recorded everything you have just said, we can send it to an scientist called Dr Whitewood, in seconds." Shannon warms, holding up her phone.

"Liar." Aled mutters trembling.

"Oh really now." Liam adds.

"LIAR, LIAR, LIAR! LIAR!" Aled screams, becoming dangerously weak, he crumples to the ground weeping. One of the delta wolves touches the Alpha, but is violently pushed away.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Aled bellows then adds: "WE ARE LEAVING! BUT WE WILL DESTROY YOUR PACK, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER." So then the pack of wolfbloods leave, throwing the tattered door onto the staircase, as the sprint out of Tom's house.

"I was right all along, Shannon was right about the beast. I have been an outcast because of you -and I was right?" Liam sobs. The pack remains silent. Maddy clutching onto Rhydian's arm for physical support.

"All this time -you three were the monsters." Liam mutters.

"We are not monsters, we are wolfbloods -born NOT bitten. If you even tell anyone about us -" Rhydian gravely says, but he is stopped by the boy.

"I'm not an idiot -no one would believe me, only Whitewood did, but she's gone."

"What?" Maddy asks, perplexed.

"She left Stonybridge after deciding that the werewolf she discovered weren't monsters, the last thing she said to me was that there was no such thing as a beast, and everyone deserves their freedom. She meant you lot." Liam points gruffly.

"Will you keep the secret safe -be part of our pack?" Maddy proposes, clenching Rhydian's arm even tighter.

"What choice do I have -you will only eat me." Liam utters, everyone laughs dryly and go into the kitchen rather ravenous. apart from Rhydian and Maddy. Rhydian turns to looks at Maddy, deeply concerned.

"Mads, are you OK?" Rhydian whispers.

"Yeah just a bit dizzy that's all."

"Come on lets get you on a chair yeah?" Rhydian murmurs, lifting Maddy onto the nearest sit gently.

"Did he hurt you?" Maddy questions.

"Just a few scratches Maddy, nothing to worry about. Where does it hurt?"

"Me leg." Maddy replies. Rhydian bends don to see a large gash in Maddy's calf muscle, blood coming out of it, two puncture wounds doing the main damage. Rhydian barely touches it, and Maddy winces painfully.

"It will be OK Maddy, it will be OK." Rhydian assures, squeezing his Alphas hand.

"It better be." Maddy says, Rhydian grins hope surging through their hearts.

"Your parents -I can get them, Aled is far too weak now, they will find it easy to escape." Rhydian exclaims. Maddy nods, sweat pouring down her face.

"Jana! Shannon, Tom, Liam!" Rhydian beckons, the four gallops to where Rhydian and Maddy are, gagging because of the stench of dry blood.

"Jana - howl, get Maddy's parents tell them it's an emergency and they need herbal plants to stop the bleeding. Shannon get tea towels, lots of them -for Maddy's leg, and Liam find three belts, that has buckles. Tom go to the kitchen and get some pain killers. OK?" Rhydian orders, everyone sighs - understanding, and rapidly do their jobs as fast as possible.

"When did you become the Alpha?" Maddy faintly says.

"Since you left." Rhydian heaves, kissing Maddy's hand affectionately.

"Well you're good, brilliant in fact. You are a true leader."

"No we are the leaders Mads, you can come home now." Rhydian mutters.

"I'm actually safe, Whitewoods really gone."

"I don't trust Liam, never have - never will." Rhydian grumbles gritting his teeth.

"I do, instinct tells me so. Give him a chance, he's been bullied for weeks now,maybe being in a pack will make him trust us." Maddy's voice trails off, as Shannon and Liam bound through the door carrying the supplies, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry Maddy, it will be OK." Shannon says smiling lightly.

Maddy grins, and rolls her eyes, as agony washes over her. Tom races up to Maddy holding the painkillers in his hands, Tom passes them over to Maddy and whilst trembling, she swallows, coldness surging through her veins. The world around Maddy Smith become a dark blur, as she is put into a pool of unconsciousness. Rhydian tenderly kisses Maddy on the lips before he and the humans get on with keeping Maddy alive.


End file.
